Cole Vs Twilight
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: After Cole gets transported to forks, and reading twilight, he is on a quest to kill the Cullens. Inspired by the story Sparkle Disinfectant. Complete. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: i don't own twilight or infamous.)**

Cole vs. Twilight

Cole was walking through a dense green forest in the mountains grumbling, "Man, how the hell did I end up here? One minute I was on the roof of my apartment watching TV with Zeke and Trish then the there is a flash of blue light and I end up in some freaking forest, in the middle of freaking nowhere".

He walked for hours and he exited the forest and he saw a bookstore at the edge of what looked like a town and he walked into the store, he went up to the cashier, who was a man, and asked, "What town is this?" and the man answered "Forks". Cole just sighed and muttered "Great" and he was about to leave the store but he saw a book called twilight in the popular section and thought, "_Since I'm here I might as well get Trish something, to patch things up"_ and he asked the cashier "What is that book about?" and the cashier just shrugged and said "I don't know but its popular among some teenagers, so popular in fact its kind of scary" and Cole looked at the man then he opened the book and began to read.

After a few minutes he closed the book and he said quietly "excuse me" and he left the bookstore.

Outside he was screaming at the top of his lungs, cursing the book, screaming obscenities, rolling around on the ground and was washing his eyes out with soap.

After he calmed down, He went back into the store and asked politely "where might this Cullen family be? I have some business to discuss with them" and the cashier just shrugged and said "they live not to far from here, if you go out side there is a path leading in to the woods, follow it and it should lead you to a large glass house, that is where they live" and Cole nodded saying "Thanks" and he left the book store, with electricity crackling at his finger tips.

Alice gasped at the vision she just had and said, "we have a problem" Edward and Bella asked "What problem?" and before she could answer The front door to there house exploded and Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper, who were outside, were sent flying into the house and through a wall.

Edward, and Alice stood up and Bella got behind them and a man dressed in a black and yellow jacket stepped inside and electricity was flying from his fingertips.

He his expression was total rage, if looks could kill then Edward, Alice, and Bella would be dead a thousand times over. Edward asked "Who are you?" and the man just smiled and said, "I'm your worst nightmare" and the electricity surrounding his hands, formed into a blades.

End?

**(A/N: i hoped you enjoyed. please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: the finale of Cole Vs Twilight, enjoy)**

Cole vs. Twilight part 2

Cole formed gigawatt blades and he charged at Edward and tried cutting his arm off but he just dodged and Edward punched Cole and sent him crashing through a window and he landed outside the house.

He got up and dusted himself off and he jumped back in through the window and shot a bolt of lightning, sending Edward flying through a wall.

Alice ran and kicked Cole through a wall and he ended up outside again and he got up and said "That's it no more mister nice guy" and he charged up his electricity and called down a lightning storm and all of the lighting bolts struck the house, causing it to explode.

Cole then saw that what's left of the house was on fire and he knew that if the lightning didn't kill them the fire would. He turned to leave but he stopped and thought, "_I killed the father, the brothers, the girl with the power to see the future, the human girl and the boyfriend, but that means I missed some" _Cole looked around and he climbed up a tree and waited.

Esme and Rosalie drove back to their house from town and they stopped and saw that it was on fire.

They saw Bella stumbling out of the woods and she looked like she was struck by lightning, and they got out of the car and Esme asked, "What happened?" and Bella was babbling something then she looked up and pointed towards a tree and they turned and saw a guy in a black and yellow jacket with lightning coming out of his hands jumping down from a tree screaming "DEATH FROM ABOVE!" And he sliced off Esme and Rosalie's heads with his gigawatt blades and electrocuted a screaming Bella.

He let their bodies on fire with lighting and he put his hands in his pockets and walked off into the forest before anyone sees him.

Feeling that he accomplished something he thought, "_How the hell am I getting home?" _then there was a flash of blue light and he was standing outside his apartment building in Empire city, smiling he ran back inside and went back to the roof and said "hey guy's you won't believe what happened to me" and he stopped and saw Trish sitting on the couch reading twilight and Zeke was sitting next to her watching TV.

Cole muttered "Oh god not you too" and Trish looked up from her book and said "Hey Cole where have you been? You just disappeared, so me and Zeke went looking for you and we went to the book store and I found this book and its really good" and Zeke just said without looking away from the TV, "I don't know why everyone like it, but it seems there's a movie out already" and Trish said "Guess who got all three of us tickets" and Cole dropped to his knees and screamed to the heavens "NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The end.

**(A/N: i hoped you liked it. please review)**


End file.
